Tool holders are well known in the art. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,691,908; 2,889,726; 3,023,649 and 3,863,307. Tools with flexible portions are also well known, for example that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,960.
While the varieties of tool holders and flexible tools are apparently well suited for their particular tasks, until the present invention there has been no alignment tool for use with flexible cable drivers to allow for positioning of a needed portion of the flexible cable driver in a desired alignment. It is for this reason that the present alignment tool was invented.